


Loving Life

by Write_in_Red



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_in_Red/pseuds/Write_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is loving his life, until Kurt Hummel walks out of his roommate's bedroom in only a dress shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Life

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the kind UnbridledGlee from LJ.

Sebastian stands in the kitchen of his apartment, loving life. 

It’s a great Friday morning in New York. He’s at the top of his game: he has a great job, interesting friends, and a steady revolving group of attractive men who keep him satisfied but aren’t looking for anything more than a good time. Yeah, Sebastian’s life is perfect.

Until he hears the voices coming out of his roommate’s room. _Well, hell. What a way to ruin my morning_ , Sebastian thinks. 

Callen’s door opens, his voice drifting out louder with the lack of barriers, “Not fair. I have to go to work, I need that.”

Sebastian braces himself to turn his to his roommate’s open door. _Great, can’t avoid him around town, and now he’s in my living room. Him and his stupid case of…_

Most of his higher brain functions desert him at this point. Standing just outside the door into the shared living area is Kurt Hummel, in nothing but Cal’s dress shirt from yesterday. 

Callen is advancing through the door, quite intent on _something_. This causes Kurt to spin and hurry in Sebastian’s direction. He doesn’t get too far before Cal has a hand grasping the back of his shirt and pulling him to a stop. What can only be described as giggles escape as he tries to break away, however unsuccessful. Callen’s hand has a tight grip on the back of the wrinkled shirt; he pulls Kurt back and up against his identical dress shirt covered chest. When Cal has secured his prize with his other arm wrapped around the squirming waist he lets go of the shirt, allowing it to fall back down and more modestly cover Kurt.

 _Huh, who knew that he looked like that when he crawled out of bed? I mean, this is the kid who practically invented layering himself to death, and now he is all smiles with only messy hair and his boyfriend’s shirt._ He does one more once over of the pair who wrestle not four feet from him as he finishes his coffee. _Also, wrong about earlier assumption about only wearing the shirt. There’s a tie too._

Apparently, the tie was the root of the fuss playing out in front of him. 

“Come on. I am going to be late if you don’t hand it over.” Callen is apparently not really interested in going to work, Sebastian observed. While he asks for the tie, he also nuzzles against Kurt’s neck, right behind his ear it looks like. _Even I know that is counterproductive._ And so does Cal, because he has his nose tucked behind Kurt’s ear; but a wicked half smile and an amused look are directed Sebastian’s way. 

_Interesting way to go about retrieving a tie,_ Sebastian thinks as he tilts his head a little to the side to get a better look at the way Cal’s hand is sneaking its way up around Kurt’s middle and towards his neck. He hasn’t heard Kurt speak since he came out of the room, and if Cal continues leaving kisses across Kurt’s neck, he isn’t likely to be speaking anytime soon. A soft groan leaves Kurt’s mouth as he moves to give Cal more space to work, proving his point. 

Sebastian decides Callen is an evil genius. Despite his distaste at his chosen partner, his skill in divesting Kurt of the tie is unparalleled. Since moving his hand across Kurt’s front, he has successfully distracted him, loosened the tie, and arranged Kurt’s neck in the perfect way to work the tie over his neck with only the smallest pause in his kisses. A last kiss is pressed to the neck beneath his mouth before Callen releases him and proceeds to loop the tie around his own neck. 

Kurt stays still for a beat in time before opening his eyes to find Sebastian regarding the two of them with a strange expression on his face. A couple more blinks, then Kurt moves towards the coffee pot. He smiles while he pours himself a cup and then spins around to lean against the counter copying Sebastian’s lazy slouch. The sounds of coffee being sipped are the only noises made while Callen works to properly straighten his tie. 

Sebastian shakes his head at the ineptness of his roommate. _It’s shocking; 27 years old, one of the busiest and respected lawyers at his firm, and still unable to tie a tie correctly._ Kurt is certainly more generous than Sebastian; he abandons his coffee to offer his assistance. This causes Sebastian to scoff into his cup.

“Problem?” Callen says. He has settled his hands on Kurt’s hips to get them out of the way. He looks up from where he watches Kurt masterfully bend the tie to his will to glance at his roommate.  
“Not at all,” Sebastian replies.

“Really?” asks Kurt as he looks over his shoulder at Sebastian.

“I’m just amused that Callen is turning to the boy who wears mostly women’s clothes to help him put the finishing touches on his tie before heading off to work.” Sebastian places his mug in the sink after rinsing it off.

“He doubts my skills,” Kurt says as he pulls the length of the tie through its last loop.

Callen shakes his head, “Shame on him. He obviously has never needed them,”

“Stop moving. And even if he did, it is unlikely I would _ever_ help him,” Kurt mutters as he smoothes down the length of the tie. “Do you have your tie tack?” A simple silver tack is offered and then attached to the shirt. 

“As if I would ever _ask_ ,” Sebastian huffs.

The snarking between the two continues to be as source of amusement for Callen. “One of these days you’re going to have to tell me how you two know each other, and why you are so cranky with each other.”

“It’s hardly worth mentioning,” Sebastian assures him.

“If that was true you wouldn’t have a problem telling me.” A quick kiss is dropped on Kurt’s forehead. “Thanks, you’re always a wonder at doing that for me.”

“Want me to get your jacket or coffee?”

_Ever the dutiful boyfriend. How nauseating._

“Jacket if you don’t mind; I’ll get the coffee.” Callen proceeds to fix his morning cup in the travel mug with the heater coil embedded at the bottom. Kurt had gifted it to him after Cal had complained about his coffee going cold on the ride to work. “No, really. What’s up with you? You get cranky whenever you see Kurt. Like you haven’t been laid in weeks, kind of cranky…”

“We knew each other in high school. Well, not really knew, per se; we had a few run ins. Just some left over…” Sebastian searches for the right word.

“Animosity?” Kurt offers as he returns to the kitchen with Callen’s suit jacket. “Though, considering he was trying to get into my boyfriend’s pants at the time, I think the animosity is justified.”

Sebastian turns to glare at Kurt and says, “Really?” 

“What? He wanted to know.” Kurt shrugs, “Not like it really matters now. You didn’t get into Blaine’s pants. Just to think, if you had pursued him a little longer you may have gotten your wish.”

Sebastian’s jaw drops. “Are you telling me that he…”

“Yup.” Kurt smoothes wrinkles from Callen’s shoulders. “Freshman year, or well, his senior at McKinley if you rather. Too bad you were already here, huh?” Kurt looks up to see the completely flabbergasted look on Sebastian’s face.

“Look at him,” Kurt says to Cal. “You’d think I had just told him that Santa Claus wasn’t real.”

Callen just laughs. “Alright then, animosity is totally understandable. Though, you two could work something out, you know, trading off which days one of you is pissy or something?” He has to duck the smack aimed at him from Kurt ,and the leg set to trip him by Sebastian on his way out the door. Laughing, he grabs his brief case. “I’ll see you two later. Don’t kill each other.”

Once the door closes, the two boys are left in the kitchen. Sebastian turns to look at Kurt, and gives Kurt a once over again. Kurt notices, raising one eyebrow in a sort of mocking manner.

“Something you want to say?”

“Nah, Princess. Just surprised you left the bedroom without your ball gown.”

Kurt snorts. “Ball gown? Best you can do. I think you’re getting slow in your old age.”

“Hardly.” Sebastian steps over to one of the stools at the island to grab his own suit jacket. “I just don’t have the energy, time, or desire to sit around thinking up little quips throw at you.”

“Aw, you have real friends now? How cute,” Kurt snipes before picking up his abandoned coffee. 

“Please. I had real friends before; I was just bored and you offered a never ending source of entertainment.”

“I see. Well, it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh?”

“Hmm, it’s in the past? You and I only have Cal in common. And I don’t think you’re trying to get into his pants, since you’ve already been there.” He pauses to smirk at the astonished look on Sebastian’s face. “Did you think I wouldn’t ask about you and him? Please, Meerkat, you underestimate me.”

Sebastian just looks at Kurt, one more once over. He takes in the rolled up sleeves, the bed head that looks just this side of sexy, and the legs that seem to get longer every time he glances at them. “It seems I might have,” he says, clearing his throat. 

“I’ll see you around. Try not to leave your girly clothes anywhere in the living room.” He heads for the door.

“You already mentioned my girly clothes this morning. You’re slipping.” Kurt waves as Sebastian looks over his shoulder, “Have a good day at work!” Kurt’s laughter follows Sebastian into the hall. 

Sebastian shakes his head to clear it and makes his way to the elevator. _What a weird morning. Who knew Hummel didn’t look half bad when he’s not buried under enough layers to keep the Eskimos warm._


End file.
